100 Greek Mythology Drabbles
by Daina Solo
Summary: Same as title, made with prompts...  *rating may be bumped due to violence in later dabbles*
1. Every School has a trouble maker

A/N: 1 for my 100 prompt challenge *these were from a harry potter forum so a few words in some must be changed but most are just perfect for any fandom I can send you these if you want.*

_"Every school has a troublemaker, a rule breaker, a ladies man. He's ours."_

His radiant smile blinded most people as he walked down the crisp white halls. She sighed, _only Apollo could make girls and guys gasp as he walked down the halls in a boarding school for delinquents- only Apollo._

"Don't be hate'n little sis!" he said turning around the corner and straight into the vice principal. Artemis glared at Apollo then turned and smiled sweetly,

"Just getting to class sir," she bowed and turned down the hall to her class while Apollo smiled,

"Mister Adam, where do you think you're going?" He said glaring at Apollo, who was under the name Adam gulped and said,

"Uh, first class uhh…. Art!" The vice principal rose an eyebrow,

"Adam you sister Alice has Art you have Gym first at any rate though your coming with me," Apollo looked at the floor memories of gym pounding his head, _oh how he loved that stinky sweaty pit of doom- and his sister wasn't the to share it with him, _

"May I ask why?" Apollo said wondering just what the heck he had done,

"Your little prank on Tyler and Fred's dorm?" He said, Apollo gulped, Hermes had set him up- again. ..

Later at Lunch,

"Hermes you little- oh just get over here!" Apollo yelled as soon as he saw the little quick feeted fairy guy whizz out of class. Hermes smiled his impish grin,

"Yah big bro, what's up?" Apollo raked his now cold blue eyes over Hermes,

"You set me up."

"And…?"

"You're a jerk!"

"No Apollo, a jerk with ladies," Hermes winked at one of the girls on the girls side of the MP room and spun off to the lunch line.

"Well," Artemis said coming up to Apollo, "Every school has a troublemaker, a rule breaker, a ladies man. He's ours."

~Daina Solo

*Yah I failed xD*


	2. 2: Clock

A/N: Part 2, haunted kinda... when I wrote this I felt like watching Cinderella after… O.O

Clock 

Ticking in the eerie silence, even with the lightning striking outside. Tick, tock back and forth those hands swung. The battle raged on not even the brightest peak of sunlight poked through the storm brewing. Apollo had not bothered to try to raise the sun that morning and Artemis had not lowered the moon. The moon seemed to weep for her. Grief struck her pounding head, that's why her father was fighting. Because of foolishness. Still that clock ticked along in the darkness, ticking along with the twinkling of the stars as they hung heavy in the sky. Though canis major was dim and dark even when the newest constellation was to hang there. Tick, tock came that clock again darkening her dreams. She could hear the battle clearly now,

"You allowed your son to just do what he willed to do?" Zeus bellowed and lighting burst again, Poseidon was shaking his head,

"I knew what the boy was doing, can you deny true love what about your daughter I'm not meddling in my niece's business, she dealt with the man they way she did and that was by letting him in!" She gulped as that clock swung its hands again another hour had gone by. Did she regret herself a little bit but that was the first time a real man she had let in and was able to- then…

It all went wrong.

Tick-tock went that old clock as a scream shattered it... and shattered Artemis from herself that night.


	3. 3: Notes

A/N: ahh the dear notion of passing notes in a classroom full of other delinquent gods and a few unruly goddesses it is mere laughter …

Notes.

Hermes sighed and flicked a few easer shavings off his desk, then store blankly at his test. Sweat started to roll off his forehead and hit the test in acidy tears. He could feel Persephone's breath down his back and Apollo whispering some show tune lyrics to himself. Hermes pencil fell to his desk then Athena came over,

"Done so soon Hermes?" She asked, Hermes smiled his charming impish grin, "No,"

"Then don't put your pencil down until you are done, everyone else will rush." Hermes rolled his eyes as soon as she left.

"Psst," someone said. Hermes flicked his eyes around; he could have sworn it was right next to his ear.

"Psst." It came again. Hermes started to glare at his test as if it had done something bad. Then once more it came, "Psst." And again "Psst." Hermes swore if he heard it one more time-

"Psst." Hermes said up and growled,

"Who said it." He asked in a clear menacing voice.

"Fess up, who?" No one noticed him and that's when he found a folded up piece of paper on his desk. It read

"Artie and Orion sitting in the stars read this; your lovers death it calls." Hermes eyes bulged.

"But I have two loves." He whispered meekly as the first one came over.

"Hermes, what is that?" Athena asked.

"Uh…" Hermes said real intelligent like and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Um-uh nothing." Athena narrowed her eyes and pulled it out of his pocket and read it.

She rolled her eyes and asked,

"Who started it? Apollo?" Apollo who was almost drooling looked up,

"Nope never, it's about my own sister. I love her a little more than that." Artemis in the back rolled her eyes.

"Hermes?" Hermes gasped in shock.

"You found it on my desk, and Apollo already knew about it. No one is stupid enough to send the note back to the writer." Athena looked around,

"Well?" everyone shrugged and pointed to Hermes. Athena shrugged and nodded to the back of the room where he would sit. And as Hermes walked past Artemis he whispered,

"You and Orion sitt'n in the stars oh my dear he's already dead."


End file.
